


How Does Bucky Barton Sound?

by theassetsass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: College AU, Its cute and cheesy, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theassetsass/pseuds/theassetsass
Summary: The one where Clint's surprise is the only thing worth waking up on a Sunday morning for.





	How Does Bucky Barton Sound?

Bucky woke up to what sounded like quiet taps to his bedroom window. Being on the second floor of the dorms his sleep addled brain assured him it was nothing as it tried to soothe him back to sleep. However the tapping persisted from something easily ignored to very annoying.He threw an arm across their relatively large bed searching for Clint’s warmth, surprised that they weren’t still tangled together. Groaning, Bucky flung the covers off of himself and swung his legs over the bed sparing a glance at the alarm clock. Great, it was barely 8 AM. Who was up this early on a Sunday? The Sunday before Christmas break at the very least. 

The distance between his bed and his window wasn’t far, but it wasn’t until Bucky was at the window that he saw the source of the annoyance. Standing under his window was Clint, the disaster of a grad student that somehow managed to worm his way into Bucky’s heart over late night study sessions in the library and early morning journeys across campus with thermoses of coffee clutched in their hands. His smile grew when he saw the reason why Clint was chucking pebbles at his window, something his RA and best friend Steve would balk at, and he found himself hurrying to throw a coat on over his pajamas. He took the stairs two at a time, not caring how he looked as he burst from the hall’s doors and out into the chilly December air. Clint was waiting right where he had been, pebbles littering his feet from the planters nearby, a nervous smile gracing his features. Bucky came to a stop a few feet from Clint, a smile slowly breaking across his face as he took in the scene in front of him. 

Clint must have woken up at the crack of dawn to get the message carved into the snow and pull on his only suit. It was typically reserved for funerals and long ceremonies that felt like a funeral. Bucky’s heart gave a squeeze when he saw the slightly crumpled bag that was no doubt filled with his favorite pastries from Bucky’s favorite cafe halfway across campus. “Clint, what did you-”

“Hang on, just, I practiced this a bunch this morning. I wanna do it right,” Clint cut him off taking a few steps towards Bucky before reaching out to tangle their hands together. “I feel like I’ve loved you since I saw you cussing out those frat guys for stealing Parker’s textbooks years ago. I’m not the man you deserve, barely a man at all really, but you’ve decided to love me anyway. I’m messy, I’m loud, I never remember to put on my aids in the morning, but I’m in love with you. Head over heels, grow old together in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my miserable life with you and only you because it’s always going to be you. Bucky Barnes, will you marry me?”

Somehow through his speech Clint had managed to drop awkwardly to his knees and fumbled a small black box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a simple black band, nothing fancy really but it was enough to make Bucky’s heart give a painful squeeze.

“Yeah. Yeah Clint, course I will,” Bucky’s voice was gruff, lack of use coupled with the tears that had managed to spill over. The smile that split Clint’s face mirrored Bucky’s own as he lurched off of the frosty ground and into Bucky’s arms to press their lips together in a sloppy kiss. It was too much teeth and really too cold to feel much of anything, but it was perfect even as Clint lost his footing sending both of them tumbling to the frosty ground. They landed in a heap of laughter and frozen fingers as Clint slid the black band onto Bucky’s fingers before leaning down to press a more graceful kiss to Bucky’s lips, the hand that wasn’t bracing himself coming up to push back the few strands of hair that managed to escape the bun Bucky slept in. Bucky wasn’t sure how long they laid there exchanging slow kisses and soft smiles until they heard Steve’s voice calling from the windows above them.

“If you stay down there long enough you’re going to lose your feet!” Clint snorted into Bucky’s mouth as the two broke apart to flip Steve the bird halfheartedly. 

“I hate admitting he’s right, but if you’re looking forward to celebration sex tonight we may want to get out of the snow before little Clint disappears,” Bucky’s sure Steve can see his eye roll even from two stories up, but he lets Clint pull him out of the snow. The taller blonde grabs the pastry bag and a bottle of cheap wine from their home in the snow making a quiet quip about built in wine coolers. Upstairs, Steve clapped Bucky on the back with a knowing smile before letting the two slip into their room with little complaint about the stolen rocks from the planters. The message in the snow was a little messed up from their tumble, but even two days later the pair could decipher the message with a grin as they passed by. _How does Bucky Barton sound?_


End file.
